


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Molly is sick, Sherlock gives her a nickname, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is sick. Sherlock decides to give her a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my Christmas playlist on my iTunes and came across this song and came up with this ;)
> 
> I'm currently surrounded by sick people and now my throat is feeling a bit scratchy, AGHHH! Tis' the Season :-P

 

* * *

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

_Has a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_

* * *

 

A loud sneeze erupted from the sofa of 221B, followed by a hacking cough. Toby made himself scarce as he dove out from underneath the sofa, disappearing down the hall into the bedroom.

Several tissues fell to the floor before a loud groan came from the curled up lump that was Molly Hooper. She was sick, had been for the passed three days and was quite tired of it already. Another sneeze erupted from her. She grabbed some more tissues and blew her nose five times. When she was finished she let out another groan.

The door downstairs opened and closed, followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs. Sherlock entered the flat, a bag in his hand.

"I bought the last three boxes. And another box of your favourite tea," he told her as he shrugged off his coat and unwound his scarf.

He approached the sofa, taking out the boxes of tissues and placing them on the table before her, keeping the box of tea in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

He only received a grunt in reply, before she said, "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

He had been peering at her, his expression telling her that he was trying to think of something. "Isn't there a reindeer with a red nose? Some silly song they sing about him?"

Molly squinted up at him. "Rudolph," she croaked.

Sherlock smirked slightly. "Rudolph, yes that's it. I think I'm going to have to call you that now."

"I hate you."

He snorted and moved towards the kitchen. "Want me to heat up some of the soup Mrs. Hudson made for you?"

"Yes please."

Once the soup had been heated, and a cup of tea made for each of them, he returned to the sofa. She took the offered mug of tea and he placed the bowl of soup down on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and she snuggled against his shoulder.

"I think you're making progress. You haven't sneezed once since I got home," Sherlock noted.

"Mmm …"

"Rudolph," he muttered this below his breath, but she still managed to hear him, in spite of her clogged ears.

She gave the back of his head a good swat and he chuckled. After another sip of tea she put it down and took up the bowl of soup. "Call me that in public and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, feigning fear. "Don't worry; I'd never do that … Rudolph."

She gave his arm a push.

"Eat your soup before it gets cold."

"Yes mother."

He glared at her from the corner of his eye and she flashed a cheeky smile at him before beginning to eat her soup. When she was done with both her soup and her tea she snuggled back up against him. He lifted up his arm so that she could lean against his chest.

"Nap time?" he questioned.

"Nap time," she parroted.

"Wait a moment." He gently eased her off of him and got up and went to their bedroom.

She leaned back against the sofa, yawning loudly as she dabbed at her sore nose with a tissue. He returned with her pillow and a blanket.

"Lay down," he told her.

She did so, pressing her back against the cool cushions of the sofa. He stretched himself out alongside her and covered them both with the blanket, placing the pillow down so that they could both rest their heads upon it. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms about her.

"Sweet dreams … Rudolph."

She dug her nails into his chest, although it didn't do much through the fabric. "Cut that out," she whimpered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my Molly."

"Mmmm … that's better."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
